


Cracking

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, POV Third Person, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's under pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking

She curls up in bed, feeling for all the world as if she is the little girl again, being left at home as she is too young to go with her mother. The tears roll silently down her pale cheeks as she mumbles “I want my mommy.” under her breath.

That person in there isn't her mommy. She is much crueler than her mother. She doesn't know who that person is. And to make things worse, she feels like she's cracking under all the pressure that they've put on her, and if they're not careful they'll lose her for good.

Usually, she's the smartest person in the classroom, but being in high school, she feels like she's the dumbest. Bringing home less-than-stellar grades only makes her parents even more disappointed in her. She hates being the source of their fights all the time. It feels like the pain inside her just fills her up until she uses it to lash out at someone and it usually gets her into trouble.

She wishes she was somewhere else. Maybe people would be happier if she was? They probably would, she decides. Well, less than four years to go until she was in college. That is, if she could even get into, much less handle, college. Who knows? Maybe she'll have a mental break down before then .

The cracks are steadily getting bigger and fragile doesn't even come close to describing how she feels right now. It feels like it's just her against the world and she writes in the third person so she can forget that she's me.


End file.
